


Let's go on a date!

by Kailedescope



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailedescope/pseuds/Kailedescope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to " Scissors...paper...sex! " </p><p>Eren lost the game and now he has to go on a date with a vibrator up his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go on a date!

" Y-you fucker...just hurry up and p-put it in! " 

" Shh...we have to make sure you're prepared first. " 

  A smirk slipped off the raven's lips as his lover laid on the bed with his sweet tan ass raised up. Slowly sliding his fingers in and out of the tight hole, Levi prepared Eren's ass for something much bigger than his fingers, 

" You ready? " 

  No words. just an angry glare as the brunet tried not to show how much Levi's teases were affecting him. Levi lubed up the vibrator and slid it into Eren, upon contact, Eren immediately tensed up, gripping the sheets harder. 

" Ugh... " 

  The raven stood up and dusted his hands, straitening the creases of his shirt out, he smirked at the miserable brat, face buried in the pillow, still panting from insertion, 

" As much as I wanna fuck you, we have to go on a date first. " 

" N-Ngh... Y-you son of a- " 

  Levi picked up a small device with a button and a knob that adjusted the speed, baiting Eren by dangling it in front of his face, 

" Hm...I wonder what this does... " 

" N-no! Wait I- AHH! " 

  Levi pressed the button that switched the device on, sending streaks of pleasure through his body, making him slam his face into the sheets, 

" Son of a what now? " 

  Eren glared at Levi, agitated from all the baiting, 

" Now that isn't a good look... But- " 

  Levi ran his pale fingers up Eren's jawline before gripping the brown locks, tugging at them to make Eren look up at him, 

" If you suck daddy off, I'll let you get off before we go. " 

" F-fine... " 

  Eren unzipped Levi's pants and pulled his boxer's down, he gave the hard member an experimental lick first before taking the head in and sucking it the best he could, he pushed it further into the back of his throat, pushing aside the feeling of gagging, he started to bob his head up and down while his hand helped him with the parts he couldn't fit in his mouth. He stopped bobbing his head and took the member out of his mouth, giving the most sensitive part, the head, the most attention. The faster Levi got off, the faster he can get off. 

He licked the head and sucked on it as if it were candy, making his partner unable to hold back moans from escaping. After a bit more stimulation, Levi was blowing his load and Eren swallowed all of it with a loud gulp, done on purpose of course, 

" Good boy, now turn around, I'll give you your reward. " 

  Eren immediately turn around, obeying Levi's every command, he knows better than to insult him. Levi started to pump Eren, while switching the vibrator on. The brunet almost lost all his strength, collapsing on to the sheets while trying his best to keep his hips up for Levi. 

" Ahhah!! Ah! L-evi! Ahh! " 

" Oi, raise your hips higher. " 

  The trembling boy, slowly lifted his hips up, Levi pushed the vibrator deeper in, each centimeter deeper made the vibrator closer and closer too Eren's sweet spot until it finally hit it, that's when he lost it, and cummed onto his lover's hand. 

" Now that that's done, fix your clothing, we have a reservation at 7. " 

" *pant* ugh...o-ok... *pant* " 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

  Eren stared at the chair, hesitant about sitting down as he knows it'll only push it further in. Levi sat down immediately and smiled innocently at him, 

" What are you waiting for Dear? " 

  Eren reluctantly sat down, careful with his actions so he wouldn't pop a boner in public. After some discussion, the couple was ready to order their meal, when the waiter arrived, Eren started ordering the dishes, Levi remained silent throughout, that was because he was enjoying a pleasant show, it was called ' How long can Eren lasts before he moans? ' Under the table, in Levi's hands was the vibrator's remote. Levi switched it on and immediately Eren's breath hitched mid-sentence. 

" I'd like a hic- " 

" Are you alright sir? " 

" Y-yea, just choked on my saliva. *cough* *cough* " 

  Levi smirked at Eren, feigning his coughs, let's see how many times you can choke on your saliva then... Levi slid his shoes off and pressed his foot against Eren's crotch, a surprise attack, 

" A-and we would like the- Ahh!... " 

/ oh shit, Levi you bastard! / 

Eren glared at Levi who looked away pretending to not have any fault in it as he accidentally let a moan slip, cheeks taking on the color of their wine. 

" Ah? " 

" Ahhh-Asian um...chilli crab? " 

  Levi muffled his laugh, rubbing his foot against Eren's painfully hard member. He widened his eyes in surprise as he felt his socks start to dampen from Eren's precum. 

" Is that all? " 

" Y-yeah... " 

  The waiter left the table and Eren breathed a sigh of relieve, still glaring at Levi, 

" You asshole. " 

" Who me? What could you possibly mean darling? " 

  Levi rested his hand on Eren's trembling one, if he gripped the wine glass any harder it was going to shatter to smithereens, a sly smirk spreading across his lips, he pressed his foot against Eren's groin and pushed harder each time a waiter came round. Eren was panting and he was just a sweaty blushing mess. That's when he decide he had enough. 

" Levi, I need to go to the toilet... " 

" Oh? Isn't it sad that this one doesn't have one? " 

  Eren gritted his teeth, Levi was a sly fox alright. He ran his fingers through his hair and covered his face while silently screaming. He can't put up with this anymore, he has choked on his food, spit out his wine, moaned in front of a waiter, what else could Levi make him do? Cum on the spot? He took another bite of the chili crab he ordered. Levi plucked off a claw and laughed at Eren, 

" Chili crab.... Heh...Asian Chili Crab, good choice. " 

  Receiving a scowl as a reply, Levi causally turned the vibrator up, seeing Eren's eyes widen as he nearly jumps out of his seat, this is just too enjoyable.   
  The raven starts to drum his fingers on the table as a dirty thought slipped into his mind, 

" Hey Eren? " 

  The brunet looks up with an annoyed face, what could Levi possibly want? But as his eyes greeted Levi's expression, it slowly started to fill with fear. Oh no, not those intimidating eyes again. Levi stopped squishing Eren's groin as those sharp grey eyes accompanied with a smirk delivered chills down Eren's spine, he swallowed his spit nervously, bracing himself for Levi's thoughts. 

" Y-yes? " 

" Do you want to cum? "

Eren's pupils dilated, feeling a bead of sweat slide down the side of his forehead, whatever he answers now would be futile, so his words didn't matter. He was going to cum in this restaurant...whether he likes it or not. 

" Hm? " 

  Levi nudges Eren's crotch, anticipating his answer. He picks up his wine glass, swirling the red liquor, not breaking eye contact with Eren as he rests his chin on his palm, 

" N-No I don't... " 

  Levi slowly turned the vibrator up, till it reached its max. A vibrator at full speed, up his ass, and his boyfriend's foot not having any mercy on his dick. Today seems like a really good day to commit some sins. 

" No! Levi-I! Th-this is a bad-! " 

  The overstimulated brat, gripped the table cloth as he came with a loud moan, 

" Ahhh! " 

  Suddenly the crowd went silent, everyone turned to their table, casting them weird glances, Eren's face was scarlet, he barely covered it up. 

" Ahh... AHAHAHAHA LEVI YOU'RE SO FUNNY!! AHAHA!! " 

  It seems like everyone took the bait as they turned back to continue with their dishes, assuming that he was just drunk. Levi bursts out laughing. He was slamming the table and clutching his stomach while all Eren could do was be flustered by the amount of embarrassment Levi's actions has caused him. Finally they were headed for home, once they reached their apartment. Eren dragged Levi into the bedroom and slammed the door, getting rid of his pants and boxers to reveal a hard, wet dick, Levi licked his lips at that. Eren got into bed, towering over Levi, he narrowed his eyes, face still red from pleasure, 

" E-enough is enou-gh! I'm done with your s-sick game! "

" Oh? " 

  Levi still had an undertone of play lingering in his words before giving in to Eren, 

" Alright then. " 

  Levi leaned up and kissed Eren, swirling his tongue with the brunet's, he flipped them over so he was the one on top, 

" Turn around, ass up. " 

  Eren blushed at his commands but nonetheless carried them out. Turning around and using his knees to support his overly-pleasured ass. Levi smirked at the view, Eren's hole soaking wet from the restaurant. He then teased Eren, slowly sliding the vibrator out, his own dick hard from the show.  
He placed his dick at the entrance, tenderly caressing Eren's thighs as he whispered in a deep voice, eyes glowing in anticipation.

" Tell daddy, what exactly...you want. " 

" M-Mgh...I-I want daddy's dick... " 

" Good boy. " 

  Levi thrusted into Eren and immediately loud moans filled the room, reverberating in Levi's ears only to arouse him even more. He gritted his teeth, cutting of the moans he was about to let out, after all, you're suppose to be quiet in a show right? 

" Ahh! Harder! Mmgn! " 

  Levi increased in speed, prodding against the boy's prostate, causing him to bite into the pillow, tears welling up at his eyes from the pleasure of being overstimulated, 

" MMGH! Nnnhh! I-I'm gon-na! " 

  Eren clutched the sheets, screaming as an orgasm slammed down hard on him, dirtying the sheets with his own seed. Levi came when he was suddenly squeezed by Eren, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth, letting out low grunts of pleasure, 

" Ugh... " 

  Eren collapsed on to the bed, exhausted from all the torture, Levi pulled out before collapsing next to Eren, breaths still ragged. He chuckled at Eren's expression, priceless was the only adjective. He tucked Eren's brown locks behind his ear and leaned in to peck him on the lips. Eren smiled goofily, and Levi pinched the green eyed brat's nose, 

" I lub you Lebai. " 

  Eren said in a nasally voice, 

" Heh, I love you too...but, surely one time isn't enough right? " 

  Levi looms over Eren, staring into those emeralds, once Eren leered, he dove down for a kiss, his black strands being tugged at just added to the pleasure. He parted his lips with Eren's and leaned down to leave marks and bites all over the brunet's neck. 

" Mmghhh... " 

  Eren moaned into Levi's ear, biting it and wrapping his legs around Levi's hips, then whispering something breathlessly that made Levi snap. 

" Fuck me daddy. "

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! How did y'all find the sequel? 
> 
> If you have not read the main story   
> " Scissors...paper...sex! " please do check it out! 
> 
> I hoped you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> \- Kailedescope;


End file.
